Like Any Other Day
by Tatsune Kirisaki
Summary: Life is the same thing every day, week, month, year. Not to mention millisecond, second and minute. Same things happen over and over again. Humans seem to enjoy life. Is it that exciting? I strongly disagree with them. - Eve A love story of Eve x Elsword at ElHigh
1. Life is so lame

**Like Any Other Day**

**Elsword x Eve**

**Chapter 1: **

_**Life is so lame..**_

Eve POV

If only.. Someone there for me.. Someone who could save me from all this torture.. Someone who I could look up to forever.. My body cannot handle this anymore, blood is spilt everywhere; bones are broken and are grinding against each other. All of this will never be able to escape from my mind.

I wake up from my long torture with my arm over my eyes and my pillow is wet and uncomfortable. Chills on my spine, cold and lonely again. I have wake up to another day at school, I would very much prefer to stay sleeping in my mental torture for forever eternity. I took a shower and brushed my teeth like any other day. Slowly, I put on my pristine uniform perfectly and brushed my silky hair. Everything I see is red, my eyes are hurting and I start to squint at the reflection in front of me. Breakfast is the same. I slip my feet into my shoes and started to stroll out the door to go to school. Well, nothing is different and it's all the usual things that's happening in my life. Nothing fun, all so boring, humans indeed have a lame life. A mansion is too colossal for such a petite person like me.


	2. Look up into the sky

**Chapter 2:**

_**Looking up into the sky.**_

**Eve's POV**

I encountered a boy with crimson hair and burning red eyes, our shoulders bumped into each other and I fell on the floor. I gave him a dirty look. He smiled and helped me up, then showed me a piece of paper 1 inch from my face. I dusted my clothes before taking a proper look at it.

"Do you know where this address is?" The boy with crimson hair and burning red eyes asked.

"It's on your second left." I answered.

"Thanks." He waved and ran off. I sighed and looked at my watch, it seems I'll be late it I don't hurry. When I got to the school grounds, a bunch of common girls decided to push me against the wall. It seems they can't even afford their own food again, I threw money on the floor before they lay a hit on me. Fighting over it like dogs, they seem lower than commoners.

"We'll let you off the beating this time, thanks to you we've found another cute guy!" All the girls began to squeal. I swiftly strolled away, going to class as the bell went off.

"Alright class, shut up, it's time to do the register!" Miss Stella yelled.

She called out our names one by one and we replied, it was maths first and I made my way to the maths department.

"Eve!" A lowly commoner shouted for me and when I almost arrived at my classroom. I continue to walk until I got to the classroom and walked to my desk placing my bag on it.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Don"t ignore me again and anyway, I saw you talking to this HOT guy this morning. Who is he? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please?!" She begged along with another group of girls.

"Sorry, no idea who he is." I began to take my things out my bag at my desk.

"What? Don't lie to me, you was just talking to him this morning." Another girl glared at me.

"He only asked for directions, now stop being such a bother." I glared back, looking annoyed.

"Don't lie, I bet you just want to keep him to yourself. We'll be waiting at the gates when school ends and if you don't tell me, you'll be in for a beating." Aisha comes in.

Raven suddenly enters the classroom and there's a loud uproar. Girls started to crowd around him, Aisha was the leader of all this fan-girling club. The teacher came in and slammed the books on the teacher's desk.

"Shut up y'all and pay attention or else you won't pass your next test. You got that?" Miss Daisy screamed.

She's actually a 'scary' teacher when she gets mad, no one seems to want to get on your bad side.

**Raven's POV**

Stupid girls here and there, won't they ever give me break? Being popular is not as good as people think, you get too much attention and you won't get anytime alone. I can't even sleep without getting the chill that girls will be climbing up my house staring at me through the window and I like to keep my window open for fresh air. Why was I born in the wrong generation? It's probably worse for the girl with silver hair, she's getting the beating all the time, her pain must be worse than mine. Hearing the teacher yap all the time gives me a head ache. I stand up and walk out the class. "Oi Raven. Where ya going?" The teacher questioned me.

"Restroom." I replied and shut the door on them. Girls began to scream again, I can even hear them from out here, I rub my head and walk to the bench at the school grounds to sleep. The weather is hot today so it likely to not rain, even if it does, it won't hurt me right?

**Elsword's POV**

She seems like an interesting girl, she didn't fall for my looks at all but just gave me a dirty look. I began to chuckle, so this is where I'm going to be living eh? Looks massive, I don't think I'll be able to keep up with the chores by myself, I'll probably just hire someone to do it for me.

**Eve's POV**

Break passed by and so did our other periods, it was lunch time. I forgot my bento again so I decided to buy something from the cafeteria. None of the food looked appetising so I decided to go on the rest of the day without any food.

Finally, it's time to go home. I see a bunch of girls waiting for me at the gates. I forgot about them and sighed. As I stride pass them, a girl pulled me back.

"Well are you going to tell us who he is or not?" She questioned me. I kept quiet and my mouth shut.

"You have one last chance to tell us." Aisha warned. I began to continue to walk. "Seems like she's asking for trouble." A bunch of girl all came at me like a tiger pulling my hair and started to hit me across the face. I felt pain starting to take over my body and my eyes started to tear up. A girl bit me, and a yelled out a scream. Is she a cannibal or something?! Raven appears again, he's so annoying. I bet he's only ever helping me because there's a bunch of girls always trying to beat me up so he can just come and make the whole gang follow him to make him look good in front of people. Though he does seem annoyed when they follow him, ahh who cares anymore. At least they're gone.

"You stupid girls are beating one innocent girl. Such cowards." They stared at him and rushed to him adoring his personality.

"We'll be back." Aisha blurted. I amble to the park a few streets away from my home. I sit on the swing placing my bow on my hair back into place and stared at the sky.

"You're not like any other girl who just falls for me without knowing my personality do you?" Someone had his face one inch above mine. I blushed and quickly lifted my head back up. "Ouch!" I turned around and looked at him. "You've got a hard head." There was a cerulean gem on my head so it didn't hurt my head.

"I'm very sorry! " I apologise.

"Nah, it's alright." He replied.

"Anyway, it's rude to give a lady such a fright!" I shouted. I took a quick glance at him and see his nose was bleeding. I reach into my pockets to see if I had any tissue and luckily I did, so I gave it to him.

"Oh thanks, I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'll see you some other time." The boy gave me a wave then started to dash off. Wasn't he the one I saw this morning?

**Elsword's POV**

She's quite direct huh? Well, I need to get home and stop my nose bleed. I'll put my hood on just in case some girls scream after me like this morning, most of the girls.. Are such a pain.


	3. Stop Following Me

**Chapter 3**

_**Stop following me!**_

**Elsword's POV**

"Wah!" I shouted in shock. I forgot that I fell asleep with my phone right next to my ear, the alarm clock was screaming in my ear. I feel like my ear drums popped. "Bleh, morning already and I need to get to school. Who goes school on a Friday as their first day though?" Most people went on school on Thursday as their first day back. I sighed. I had a shower in my ensuite, got everything ready and had breakfast. Sun seems to bright today, the limousine was waiting in front of my house. Isn't it a bit drawing too much attention going to school in a limousine? Oh well, whatever.

**Eve's POV**

I sit on the bench by the school grounds since the bell didn't go off yet. I look at my watch, 30 more minutes until the bell goes off, hopefully the idiotic girls won't find me. Suddenly, every girl in my sight started running over towards the school gates. It's probably one of them fights or something that oftenly happens, always seems to see everyone rushing over there. Some girls were screaming something like lemonade, no, limousine? I stare in the distance. Stupid girls won't get anywhere in life and I took my book out my school bag and began to read.

**Aisha's POV**

"OMG! A limo!" a girl screams.

"I wonder who is inside it!" another girl yells.

"Calm down people!" I shrieked. A guy with red hair exited the limousine, some people who couldn't see him decided to climb up onto the limousine. All the girls were squealing into each other's ears.

"I knew this would cause too much attention." the red haired guy brushed his hair back with his hand. The girls continue to scream but even louder. I walked away trying to not look interested, maybe I'll be able to catch his attention that way. I blush, did he just look at me?

**Rena's POV**

I feel sorry for the girl sitting alone reading a book, she never seems to get along with anyone. Eek, I can't get distracted, as the student council president. I need read all the files and books.

**Elsword's POV**

I continue to walk with all the stupid idiots following me, this high school is the same as any other. I threw my hand with the school bag back on my shoulder, and took a slight glance to the the left. It was the girl with silver hair I saw yesterday, I blush and stop in the middle of the school grounds. The bell rang. All the girls walked off, I heard groans and moans and complaints. Finally...

**Eve's POV**

I stand in front of my desk and bow to the teacher and then I sit down on my chair. "Okay! Today we have someone new joining our class. Please come in." Daisy sensei called. Oh, it's him from yesterday. All the girls screamed. "Be quiet everyone! Introduce yourself." Daisy sensei hissed.

"Hi, I'm Elsword Sieghart, I hope we all get along."

"We have 3 seats avaliable, you can choose where you would like to sit." Daisy sensei offered. All the began to stare at him as he chooses his seat. And out of 3 seats he chose to sit on the seat next to me. The teacher was doing the register again like usual. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Daisy sensei shouted. The student council president walked into the room. "Hello everyone. Next week will be a special week. It will be the Grand Melody Tournament! Each person gets an entry for this tournament and you could resign if they do not want to participate in this tournament, so please do not worry." Rena smiled and gave us all a leaflet and left. We was dismissed and then went to our lessons.

**Lunch Time**

I stroll through the silent corridor as everyone rush to the cafeteria to eat something. I walk to roof of the school and sit down leaning on a wall to eat my bento. When I finish, I suddenly see a red haired person bursting through the door up to the roof and took a look at me and put his index finger on his lip. He waits a few moments and puts his thumb up and walks over to me. "They were running around chasing me." Elsword sighed and sits next to me. I glare at his face. "Hmm? Don't tell me you're falling for me now?" he smirked. I shook my head.

"Stupid people might not know the true personality of someone they just met, they could even be lying their personality and not be an overall kind natured person." I explained slowly closing my eyes.

"Hmm? It sounds like you have some experience of this happening?" Elsword commented suspiciously. I stand up and look at Elsword, I blush and forgot that he could look up my skirt. He starts to blush and moves away still sitting down. I lean down until his face was not so far away from mine and he looks clueless. I slap him on the face. "Sorry!" he yelled.

**After School**

**Elsword's POV**

I told the man who drove the limousine that he could leave and didn't have to drive me home. Luckily our class left earlier than all the others, I followed the girl. Come to think about it, I never caught her name, I wasn't listening for her name for the register either. I follow the girl. "Hey! Wait up." She continues to walk. I continue to follow her.

"Won't you stop following me?" the girl cried out loud.

"Sorry, but uh..." I apologized. She continues to walk and I continued to follow.

"Okay, I'm really irritated, what do you want?" the girl questioned.

"I never caught your name..." I replied.

"Was that all you wanted? It's Eve. Just Eve." Eve glares up to my face and continues to walk quickly.

"One more thing." I called.

"What is it now?" Eve asked.

"What's the Grand Melody Tournament?" I asked.

"You know what? I can't be asked to explain at the moment, I'm tired. It's Saturday tomorrow and I have nothing else to do anyway. Meet me in town tomorrow and I'll tell you what it is. At Choco Cafe, 12:00pm sharp." Eve invited.

"Oh, are you using this to your advantage? Sounds like you're inviting me to a date indirectly. Well, I'll see you there." I winked at her. She gritted her teeth at me and began to walk off.

**Eve's POV**

That commoner is so irritating, he gets on my nerves! I haven't been this irritated in my life, it's already 5:10pm, I've been walking around like an idiot for almost 2 hours with a commoner tailing me like a dog whilst I'm the master.

**Please Review! x3**


End file.
